Sweet Child Of Mine
by Mayuna
Summary: The girl looked exactly like him save for the brilliant violet eyes that sparkled illuminating her smile. Sequel to 'OChibi San Why Have You Forsaken Me' EdxEnvy but no yaoi, sorry


The day after Ed had delivered Envy to the military he decided to pay the homunculus a visit.

"Access is denied beyond this point." The one of two guards stated blocking off the door to the lab where Envy was detained.

"Don't worry I'm with the military." Ed replied flashing his pocket watch. "I'm Ed Elric, full metal." He said taking a step forward as if expecting the soldiers to let him through.

"I'm sorry Major Elric but we are under direct authority of the king himself not to allow anyone in except for specifically designated personal." The second soldier replied. Ed stared at them as if he had been stung.

"But I'm the one that brought him here." Ed said stunned.

"We understand that sir but as I said we are under direct orders from King Bradley." He replied. Edward stared for a moment before walking away. He would get authority to go in there. He would find out why he had been banned from seeing Envy. The only reason why he had brought Envy to the military was because he had 'known' he would be able to keep an eye on him. Maybe he should leave it alone and simply just walk away. Ed stopped dead in his tracks at the thought startling himself.

'If I ask questions it will cause suspicion.' He thought. He stood staring straight ahead at nothing as the world passed him by.

'I can't jeopardize my position in the military, for Al's sake.' He decided walking on feeling his body go numb and his heart form a thin icy layer around it.

For two more years Edward and Alphonse Elric suffered unbearable losses and witnessed unspeakable horrors some of which they themselves participated in. Shortly after Alphonse's sixteenth birthday he was back in his body and Edward had even managed to retrieve his limbs as well bidding farewell to the torturous auto-mail. After a short stay in the hospital for Al the two returned to Resembool and stayed at the Rockbell's house, the only home and family they had left. Six months after they arrived Ed noticed the way Winry flirted with Alphonse, what stunned him even more was that Al flirted back. After witnessing quick touches and stolen kisses Ed really wasn't surprised when they announced they were getting married. He was happy for his little brother as he stood next to him at his wedding and ecstatic when he was able to hold his nephew for the first time. Simultaneously though he couldn't rid himself of the bitter jealousy he felt. With every smile he gave his brother and sister in-law he wanted to scream and shout that if it weren't for him they wouldn't have any of this. If he hadn't given up on the love of his life they never would have discovered theirs but he suffered silently never letting them know.

Three years later Edward walked down the streets of central city in a sense reliving his youth and trying to figure out what to buy his nephew for his birthday. He walked into a toy store picking up different things turning them over and putting them back. Ed looked up and down the shelves his mind racking as to what exactly the kid would like when something his leg. He looked down to see a ball rolling slowly away from him. Ed stooped down and picked it up as he heard small feet running towards him.

"I'm sorry." A little voice said.

"Don't worry it's alright." Ed said handing the small girl the ball his smile faltering as he took in her face. She looked like him, except her features were softer more feminine so in reality she looked more like Alphonse. Her eyes were unlike either of theirs though, brazen violet sparkled illuminating her sweet smile as she skipped away he blonde hair flowing behind her as she ran out the door. Ed followed quickly keeping his distance from her ducking behind a building as the girl ran over to a bench where a woman sat. The young woman twisted a strand of her green hair lazily between her fingers as if bored.

"Mommy, look!" The girl said stopping in front of the bench holding out the ball to her.

"Done yet?" Her mother replied. The little girl smiled happily and nodded taking her mother's hand as she stood up turning their backs to Ed. He stepped out unable to keep his silence anymore.

"Envy!" He called out noticing the other flinch as Envy stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly her head turned violet eyes flashing violently as they fell upon Edward. She turned quickly pulling the little girl behind her.

"What do you want?" She spat out. Ed took a step forward.

"Envy, I'm….I'm sorry." He managed to choke out. Envy cocked her head to the side and stared at him.

"You're sorry? Do you have any idea what they did to me or to her for that matter?" Envy yelled clenching her fist tightly. Ed took another step.

"How is she possible?" Ed asked not knowing how else to phrase the question. "You weren't able to transform."

"I couldn't control my transformations but those bastards could. You were…still inside of me after they turned me into this female and I conceived her." Envy said glancing back at the little girl with a sad smile on her face.

"What's her name?" Ed asked. Envy's head whipped back around as she glared daggers at him.

"Her name is Ambra and she's mine. Stay away! Don't you dare try and take her from me!" Envy said possessively. Ed shook his head.

"Never." He replied.

"Good." Envy said. Edward walked closer until he was close enough to take Envy's hand or stroke her cheek if he wanted to but he didn't no matter how much his heart ached.

"Does she know about me?" Ed asked.

"No." Envy replied.

"Why did you stay like this after you had her?" He asked.

"So she wouldn't get confused. The two of us, we've been through a lot together and she deserves a mother." She replied her tone softening. Ed nodded.

"That makes sense." Ed said. "I am sorry Envy. Believe me when I tell you I do love you."

"I know you do chibi." Envy said with a sigh and a soft smile. Without another word Envy turned still holding a now very confused little girl by the hand leading her away. Envy turned glancing back at Edward with a look of admiration and love shining through this time.

"I'll tell her about you and let her draw her own conclusions when she's old enough to understand." Envy said as an afterthought. Ed felt his eyes tear and water over as he nodded once.

"Thanks." He said knowing that this was how Envy would get back at him for the ultimate betrayal through their child. Ed turned and walked away shoving his hands in his pockets. He loved Envy still and from what he could tell Envy still loved him. They had a child together, Ambra, that they had created out of their wonderful night together. He shut his eyes praying in his heart that Envy would tell Ambra not only the bad things but the good things as well. Edward hoped that at some later time he would see his beautiful daughter again and he would be able to be her father.


End file.
